


As You Wish

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, drabble and ficlet collection, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random collection of drabbles and ficlets.</p><p>1) Runaway Groom<br/>2) Rainy picnic<br/>3) Stuck on a lifeboat<br/>4) Empty bottle<br/>5) Baby Depot<br/>6) Disney Brat<br/>7) Disney Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

> First one is for [dnae47](http://dnae47.tumblr.com) on tumblr. I asked for two words and a ship and got "Runaway Groom."

Daryl fucking hated weddings. The only reason he came was because Merle said the reception was supposed to be open bar. Of course that meant he had to get through the ceremony first. They were already running behind schedule. Five minutes ago Carol, one of the bridesmaids, came out and said they were experiencing technical difficulties. He didn’t buy that.

A few minutes later, he pulled out his phone and brought up a game, something mind-numbing to keep his thoughts off the tie about to strangle him that hung from his neck. If he ever got married, which wasn’t likely, it wasn’t gonna be in a damn church, and he sure as shit wasn’t gonna be caught dead wearing a damn monkey suit. He unconsciously tugged on the collar in between games and started a new one.

A loud commotion in the back room had everyone sitting in the rock hard pews swiveling around. Daryl looked up from his phone and saw Merle snickering out a “Knew that chick was gonna be a bridezilla.”

“That’s it, I’m goin’ for a smoke,” Daryl said. He stood up and squeezed by the couple next to him. “Ya comin’?”

“Nah, shit’s just gettin’ good.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and started towards the door. He ducked out of the main hall right into a shit storm of harsh whispers and strained voices. This was the worst possible way to spend the only free Saturday he’d had in over two months.

“Where’s Rick?” the bride asked. She was decked out in a white lace dress with a long train; her chestnut hair shown through the veil she wore.

“Lori, he won’t come out,” a man in a tux said.

“What do you mean he won’t come out? This is our wedding day!”

“I might’ve said something stupid…”

Shane Walsh? Officer D-bag? Said something stupid? Daryl wasn’t surprised. Everyone in town knew the asshole was always running his mouth.

Daryl walked outside and strolled over to his motorcycle. He leaned against the hulking machine and lit up a cigarette. The first drag was always his favorite, the nicotine calming his fraying nerves. He never was one for crowds…or churches.

He was half way done when he saw one of the side windows open. He squinted as a shiny black dress shoe jetted out soon followed by the leg it was attached to. The next thing Daryl knew, a handsome man with curly dark hair dressed in a nicely tailored suit was tumbling out the window. The man stood up and dusted the grass from his jacket as he looked around.

Their eyes locked and the man started towards him. “I need ta borrow your bike!”

Daryl glared at him. He knew this guy. Officer Grimes wrote him a ticket once for parking his motorcycle on the sidewalk. “ ‘Scuse me?”

“Come on man, I just found out my fiancé…ex-fiancé was sleeping with my partner. I gotta get out a’ here!”

“My bike don’t go nowhere without me,” Daryl scoffed.

“Then you can come too. I jus’ gotta go.”

“RICK!”

They both turned to see the bride rushing down the church stairs.

Rick turned around and climbed on the back of Daryl’s motorcycle. “Look, I’m a cop and I’m commandeering your bike. Ya comin’ or not?”

Daryl climbed on and started the engine, the bike roaring to life and drowning out Lori’s cries for them to stop. He only minded a little when Rick wrapped his arms around him, but he got over that real quick.

He hit the throttle and they peeled out of the parking lot, riding off into the sunset, and neither one ever looked back.


	2. Rainy Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rickyllover! Some fluffy domestic Rickyl with little baby Judy.

Daryl watched out of the corner of his eye as Rick stretched his neck to look out the car window. He sighed as he turned back to Daryl. “Looks like rain.” 

“Nah, we’ll be alright,” Daryl replied, his hands tightening on the wheel. 

They were taking Judith out to the lake for her first picnic—not that she’d remember it, she was only seven months old—but Daryl needed to get out of the house. He loved their baby girl, but having a newborn had really put a damper on their lifestyle. She was finally able to sit up on her own, which he’d been waiting for since they first brought her home, and he was ready to introduce her to new things. 

“Ya packed an umbrella, right?” 

“Rick, we ain’t got one.” 

“Right…why didn’t we buy a new one?” 

“ ‘Cause ya said those things didn’t work after ya broke the last one,” Daryl said as he rolled his eyes. They’d had this conversation three times already, and they’d only been in the car for ten minutes. 

Daryl had thought he’d be the nervous one of the two, always second guessing himself when it came to their baby girl, but he hadn’t counted on Rick being the scatterbrained dad who was an even bigger worrier than himself. It turned out Daryl was the more reliable one. That surprised the hell out of both of them. 

“I know she’s sweet as sugar, ain’t ya, girlie?” Daryl asked the bundled baby in the backseat. “But she ain’t gonna melt.” 

Rick sighed, “Jus’ don’t want her gettin’ sick is all.” 

They pulled up to the lake a few minutes later and unpacked the car. Daryl got Judith out then scoped out a place far enough away from the water’s edge to be safe for their little rolly polly. She was getting good at scooting around and he wasn’t about to take any chances. 

Rick laid out the blanket and started unpacking the cooler while Daryl got a few toys out of the diaper bag to keep her entertained. She was a happy baby, always smiling and giggling. They lucked out with her. 

Just as she started to get hungry, Rick saved the day with a tiny bowl of cheerios that she quickly dumped out all over the blanket. Daryl laid her down and let her fish around for little o’s as he and Rick ate sandwiches, the one thing Rick couldn’t burn. 

“She likes it out here,” Daryl observed as she stared wide-eyed at a duck swimming by. 

“Jus’ like her Papa,” Rick smiled, peanut butter smeared on his bottom lip. 

Daryl wiped it off with his thumb, and then sucked the digit clean. He knew what Rick was thinking when his grin turned dark. If they tired Judith out, she might go down early for her nap, which would give them some alone time. His cheeks flushed at the thought of having Rick to himself for awhile. Lately they’d been having to schedule in time for sex, and he missed the spontaneity. 

But apparently life decided to rain on their parade, or rather, their picnic. 

It came without warning, the clouds opening up as a heavy downpour threatened to flood the Earth around them. Daryl grabbed Judith and rushed her to the car, shielding her as best as he could from the cool rain. She was kicking her feet a little at not getting to finish her cheerios, but Rick wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if she got sick. 

“Told ya it was gonna rain,” Rick said as he got in the car. He was soaked to the bone after having packed up all their stuff, his unruly curls spiraling out of control. 

“Yeah? Well, I told ya not ta break the damn umbrella.” 

Rick gave him a look that heated his blood. If it hadn’t been for Judith, they would’ve been ripping each other’s clothes off on their way to fogging up the windows as they worked out their frustrations. Guess they’d just have to find a different way to tucker her out today, preferably one that didn’t involve rainy picnics.


	3. The Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt I saw on tumblr for a scene in a lifeboat and I couldn't resist.

“This is all yer fault,” Rick grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and hissed when the skin on his sunburned arms stung at the movement. 

They’d been floating aimlessly for hours on a blanket of azure as their lifeboat drifted with the currents around the Caribbean. The sun was beating down on them, they were dehydrated, and they had no idea if the stupid rescue beacon was even transmitting their signal. Daryl didn’t usually burn, but he was starting to pink up, and Rick wasn’t sure how long they could hold out with the meager supplies they found on the small raft. 

“My fault?” Daryl scoffed.

“That’s what I said.”

“Maybe the sun’s gettin’ to ya, Rick, ‘cause you done lost yer damn mind.

“Yeah, ‘cause I should’ve known better than ta let you plan anything after that mishap at the Red Lobster.”

Daryl’s eyes pinched to slits as he stared Rick down. “How was I supposed ta know I was allergic ta shellfish?” 

Rick sighed as his arms fell to his lap, the fight leeching out of him when memories of Daryl in the hospital flooded his mind. “That was a terrible night…I thought I was gonna lose you.”

Daryl looked away and didn't reply.

“But I guess I shoulda known yer too damn stubborn ta die.”

“I’m the stubborn one? If you would’ve jus’ givin’ the bastards yer watch they wouldn’t have put us in this floating coffin. We’re gonna die here, Rick. My brain is bein’ cooked as we speak.”

Rick looked down at his wrist where the gold band used to sit. He hadn’t taken the thing off in years, not until the bloody pirate stripped it from him. And how the hell were there still pirates in the twenty-first century? “It was the first thing ya ever gave me. You spent a whole month’s wages on it, Daryl. I wasn’t about ta let it go without a fight.”

“Ya coulda been killed, ya dumbass. They had guns. And it was just a stupid watch. I coulda bought you another one…but I can’t buy another you.”

“I know…‘m sorry,” Rick said, just loud enough to be heard over the lapping of waves against the rubber boat.

“ ‘M sorry too.”

He chuckled at their misfortune and leaned over for a kiss. “Happy anniversary, Darlin'.” 

“Happy anniversary.”

"Damn, I think my lips are sunburned.”

“If we don’t die of dehydration, maybe the skin cancer’ll get us.”

They shared a laugh as Rick let his eyes sweep over the horizon. “Hey, I think I see something.”

“ ‘S prolly just another whale.”

It was, but hours later, a few members of the coast guard were hauling them onboard. The next year, Daryl gave Rick a new watch and they both agreed to celebrate all future anniversaries at home. The year after that, it was decided that Rick wasn’t allowed to cook them dinner after nearly burning the house down. And the year after that, they were too sleep deprived from the newborn to celebrate.

On their twenty-fifth anniversary, the kids surprised them with a cruise. The ship ended up capsizing, so it was a good thing they had both refused to go.


	4. Empty Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rickyllover! Prompt: empty bottle....though I'm not sure she foresaw my brain doing this! :D

Pirate life was a helluva lot more boring than the legends would have you believe. All Daryl did was scrub decks and occasionally do some light plundering. But he didn’t mind. It led him to Rick.

Daryl had joined Captain Joe’s crew about a year ago on the rusty pile of splinters called the Cutthroat Cruiser. It was a walking deathtrap was what it was. They had a pretty high injury rate. Bob lost a leg, Tyreese an arm, and Merle had lost his hand during a raid on a Royal Navy vessel that went awry. Daryl was forced to join the crew to compensate for his one-handed brother.

One of these days, he’d save up enough money to retire, but in the meantime, he’d found companionship in the arms of another unlikely shipmate.

Rick had come aboard during an attack on another pirate ship. He’d been trying to start a mutiny against Captain “Buckbeak” Walsh, but failed and was locked in the brig. Daryl let him out, and they’d been thick as thieves ever since, both watching each other’s backs and offering comfort. No one cared that he spent just as much time in Rick’s hammock as his own; pirates were pretty damn liberal compared to the rest of the world.

Merle wasn’t too keen on them though and often gave them both a hard time about it. That’s why he didn’t feel too bad about stealing his last bottle of rum.

“Rick?” Daryl whispered. He was kneeling beside Rick’s hammock below deck as the rickety ship pitched and rolled on the gentle waves.

“Hmm?” muttered a sleepy Rick.

“I got somethin’ special for us. We just pulled into port so Mean Joe can dig up some booty he buried a while back. I figured we could go have some fun, explore the uncharted island, while we’re docked.”

“We stopped?” Rick asked as he sat up. “Thank god! I need to stretch my legs on real land for a change.”

They quickly prepared to go ashore, dressing and packing weapons and a few canteens just in case they encountered problems. One time they got ambushed on a similar island, so they weren’t taking any chances. They both volunteered to row the boat to shore and then slipped away while everyone else was hunting for the treasure. Daryl figured it would take them a day or two; Joe was terrible at drawing maps.

“So what’s this special thing you got for us?” Rick asked, wrapping his arms around Daryl when they’d settled under a palm tree on the other side of the island.

“Stole Merle’s last bottle a’ rum,” he snickered. “He’s gonna be pissed, but I’ll just blame it on Eugene.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s crack that bad boy open then.”

***

The next morning, Daryl woke up to the rising sun sparkling on the water. His head was pounding and the empty bottle of rum sat a few feet away. He rolled over to snuggle closer to Rick only to find that he wasn’t there. His heart was pumping double time as he shot upright and scanned the beach. It calmed when he saw Rick’s familiar bowlegged gait running up the sand.

When Rick was in hearing distance Daryl asked him, “Why is the rum always gone?”

“I think the bigger question is, ‘why’s the ship gone?’ ”


	5. Baby Depot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another for Rickyllover: Baby Depot. Not sure how I feel about it, but I hope she likes it!

Daryl had never felt so out of place in his life. The lady at the helpdesk only helped after she gave him several judging looks, but he had just as much right to be in that stupid Baby Depot as anyone else. She eventually printed out the baby registry and pointed him in the direction of the bibs. He got a few strange looks as he perused the aisles too, but he was kind of used to those in his ripped jeans and cutoff sleeves. 

He didn’t know why he had to buy Glenn and Maggie a baby gift. It seemed that he’d just gotten them something for their wedding—a four-slice toaster, a good one too—and now he had to fork out more money for their spawn. How did that make sense? But it was Glenn and Maggie, so he sighed and turned down the aisle to the bibs. He was also going to buy a bottle warmer—though he was the one in need of a warm bottle—but he thought he’d get them a terrible bib and see if they’d use it.

There was a man with curly hair about midway down. Daryl only noticed him because the baby he was bouncing in his arms was squawking as she kicked her legs, bright pink bow jostling around on her head. That and the painted on jeans he wore. D.I.L.F’s were a thing, right? Or had Carol just made that up to tease him?

Daryl started eyeing the bibs on the other side and made his way down the aisle. He wasn’t paying much attention to them; it’s wasn’t like he had a chance with a married man with a baby anyway. That was until the baby starting screeching. He turned around, his brow furrowing unintentionally. As soon as he looked at her, she starting laughing, a loud baby giggle he couldn’t help but smile at.

She was cute with big blue eyes and curls at the ends of her dirty blonde hair. When she quieted down, he turned back around…until she starting screeching again. He did the same thing, turned around and eyed her, and once again, she burst into fits of giggles. She settled down again, and he turned back around only to repeat the whole thing again. 

Except when he turned around to give her another mock-glare, he came face to face with a different set of dreamy blue eyes.

_Fuck._ He was even cuter head on. “Sorry,” Daryl grumbled.

“For what, makin’ my daughter laugh? How dare you,” the man teased. 

He smiled and Daryl returned it before grabbing a bib that said, “I’m cute. Mom’s cute. And my dad is lucky,” and all but sprinting away. The D.I.L.F was just being friendly, but he wasn’t exactly good with friendly. He wasn’t exactly good with people.

It took him awhile to find the bottle warmers, and then it took him even longer to pick one out. He had no idea what he was looking for and the registry wasn’t any help. 

“That one’s crap,” said a familiar voice behind him. 

Daryl almost dropped the box when he spun around. “What?” _Eloquent as always, Dixon._

“We had that one, and it broke after a week. I’d go with…this one,” he said, pointing at a warmer that was actually cheaper. “Sorry to butt in, but ya looked kinda lost.”

“Yeah, kinda am.”

“I’m Rick, and this is Judith. If ya need help with anything else, just let us know. We kinda live here,” he chuckled.

“Thanks, but this is all I need.”

“You havin’ a baby?”

“Uh, nah, it’s for a shower.”

“Oh okay, well if they ain’t happy with that warmer, you can jus’ blame it on me.”

“Thanks,” said Daryl. He winked at Judith and she giggled around the fist she was trying to shove in her mouth. He nodded his thanks to Rick, and then he headed to the checkout counter. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so awkward around people. He could’ve made a friend…a hot friend with a cute baby.

As he walked out, he made a mental note to tell Maggie that he’d be happy to make any runs to the Baby Depot for her. But he didn’t have to because just as he opened the door to his truck, Rick came jogging up to him, little Judith laughing as she bounced up and down.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Rick panted.

“Oh, I’m Daryl.”

“Hey Daryl,” he smiled, and Daryl all but melted at how bright his eyes twinkled. “I don’t know how ya feel about datin’ a guy with a baby, but if you’re interested, maybe we could grab a cup a’ coffee.”

“ ‘M interested,” Daryl replied. 

No one was going to believe he got himself a date at the Baby Depot. Merle was going to tease him about this for years, but the way both of them were smiling at him had him thinking he wouldn’t really mind.


	6. Disney Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Rickyllover for the prompt "Disney" and "brat." Rick and Daryl are about 11-ish here, 5th grade.

Rick wasn’t feeling well. His stomach was doing cartwheels after riding the Mad Tea Cups twice in a row, blisters were forming on his little toes, and Shane said his red nose had him looking like Rudolf. Maybe next time he wouldn’t pitch such a fit when his mom tried to put sunscreen on him, but heck if he was going to let her embarrass him anymore than she already had. 

Worst of all, he was partnered up with his arch nemesis, Daryl “Jerkface” Dixon. The kid who spent all of math class last Friday launching spitballs at the back of his head, who pushed him down on the playground two weeks ago and called him a girl, and who stole his Spiderman lunchbox in second grade just because Rick told him he liked his long hair. Daryl didn’t even like Spiderman.

At least they didn't have to hold hands. 

Shane and Lori were, but they were gross.

“Hurry up,” Daryl mumbled, looking over his shoulder at him. “I wanna ride Splash Mountain.”

To be fair, Rick _was _dragging his feet, and not just because his blisters were giving him problems. His stomach was churning at the thought of plunging down the big drop at the end. Daryl had been talking about it the whole bus ride down from Atlanta, and Rick knew he’d probably throw up if he had to ride it. But he also knew if he didn’t, he’d be labeled the biggest chicken in all of fifth grade.__

__“What about the Haunted Mansion?” Rick countered. “It’s right over there.”_ _

__Daryl shook his head and quickened the pace. “Yer momma said we could go on Splash Mountain next.”_ _

__“How about the Haunted Mansion, Daryl, and then Splash Mountain,” Mrs. Grimes said from behind them. “That way we don’t have to double back.”_ _

__Daryl stopped in his tracks and Rick ran right into the back of him. “Watch where yer goin’, Grimes!” Daryl spat as he spun around. He crossed his arms over his chest, lips pursing into a pout. It made Rick’s stomach twist like it did when he woke up from those funny dreams he’d been having, all warm and tingly. "You said Splash Mountain."_ _

__“But my feet hurt,” Rick whined._ _

__“We’ll do Haunted Mansion, and then Space Mountain after. Okay, Daryl?” Mrs. Grimes reasoned._ _

__“Fine,” Daryl huffed. He turned around and stormed ahead of the group, leaving Rick to scurry after him. “Spoiled brat,” he muttered under his breath when Rick caught up to him._ _

__“Mom! Daryl called me a brat!”_ _

__“Well honey, stop acting like one,” she hollered._ _

__Rick was never asking her to chaperone a school trip again._ _

__**_ _

__What felt like an eternity later, they reached the front of the line for the Haunted Mansion. “Hey Michonne, wanna ride with me?” Rick asked, squeezing in between her and Andrea._ _

__“I’m riding with Andrea,” she replied, pushing him back and throwing her arm over Andrea’s shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure. It was just as well; he didn’t want to ride with a dumb girl anyway._ _

__“I’ll ride with Daryl,” Carol smiled._ _

__“No way, I ain’t never ridin’ with no girl,” Daryl said._ _

__“Ride with your partner, kids. Maybe we can switch tomorrow,” Mrs. Grimes said. Rick gave her the stink eye and tried to ignore the smug glowering smirk Daryl shot his way._ _

__Rick was tired of riding everything with Daryl. Especially when they got into the Doom Buggies and Daryl kept asking if he was scared and need to hold his hand. He didn’t, but it was an odd feeling when their fingers brushed in the dark surrounded by fake ghosts and things started to swirl like a tilt-a-whirl in his gut._ _

__He was even more confused when Daryl gave him his first kiss an hour later on Splash Mountain._ _

__But maybe that mushy holding hands stuff wasn’t so bad after all._ _


	7. Disney II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the previous Disney ficlet because it was soo fun! This is Daryl's pov.

Daryl didn’t get what the big fuss about Disney World was. Merle said it was for babies. But he didn’t care because it got him away from his father for a week. And really any place outside the Dixon house was the Happiest Place on Earth. 

That plus Rick was going, so he didn’t think it would be too bad of a trip.

On the bus ride down, Rick sat with Shane. He tried to take the seat across the aisle from them, but Aaron was saving it for his stupid boyfriend. Eric wasn’t really that bad, a bit of a diva, and Daryl might’ve started a rumor about him having cooties, but in his defense, Eric kissed him underneath the monkey bars one time. And he might’ve liked it. 

He ended up having to sit with the new kid." Jesus" wasn’t that bad except his momma said he was going through some kind of ninja phase. Daryl wasn’t gonna mess with him because he saw Jesus beating up the sixth grade bully after school one day with some awesome karate moves. Negan had it coming though.

The hotel suite they stayed in was nicer than his whole house. He had to share a bed with Glenn, but the bed was soft and fluffy. His bed at home felt like a brick in comparison. The food was yummy too, better than the crap in a can Merle was always fixin’ them, and they got to swim in a big pool the first night they were there. It was okay, but he liked the lake better.

The next day, they went to Animal Kingdom. He’d never seen so many animals up close before. His favorite were the lions. He pushed Rick closer to the glass when the lion king walked by. Rick glared at him, and it made his tummy feel weird. But Rick always made his tummy feel weird, like something was inside jumping up and down and setting off firecrackers.

The day after that, they went to Magic Kingdom. Merle had told him that if he didn’t kiss someone on Splash Mountain that he’d be a baby forever. Merle was always tellin’ tales, but he wasn’t gonna take no chances. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad ‘cause it was Rick who was sitting beside him on the ride.

“This is the best ride,” Daryl said when they went inside the tunnels where the woodland creatures were singing.

“No it ain’t. This ride is for babies,” Rick grumbled beside him.

“No it ain’t!” Daryl challenged. 

“Yeah it is!”

“My brother said it’s only for babies if ya don’t kiss someone.”

“Yer brother’s stupid,” Rick said.

“He ain’t stupid, yer stupid!”

Rick turned and scowled at him. “Yeah, well yer a baby then ‘cause who are ya gonna kiss?”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he glowered back. He wasn’t no baby, and he was gonna prove it. He lunged forward and planted a big wet kiss on Rick’s soft, slightly sunburned lips just as the “log” they were riding in plunged down the big drop. Rick tasted like cotton candy and pretzels, slightly sweet with a hint of salt, and Daryl wanted to kiss him again, but he didn’t dare.

And especially not after the stern talking to Mrs. Grimes gave them after she saw the ride photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr.](http://arcticlucie.tumblr.com)


End file.
